Delta Halo (Level)
Looking for Installation 05? Summary A Halo 2 campaign level. After helljumping to Halo, the Master Chief fights his way through Covenant forces to reach the temple where the Prophet of Regret resides. This is the only level where you will be aided by ODSTs. Drivable Vehicles *Warthog *Scorpion Tank *Ghost *Wraith Weapons *Battle Rifle *SMG *Magnum *Shotgun *Sniper Rifle *Rocket Launcher *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Needler *Carbine *Beam Rifle *Energy Sword *Shielded Plasma Cannon *Plasma Cannon Glitches *No enemies. At the first of the level,where the jackal and tha grunt were in the cinematic,climb up the hill, walk around till it says loading...done.After that, go somewheres low that you can get to the ground without dieing.There will be no enemys for the whole level,but youll also not be able to get to the next level because a door will be locked.Also, all holograms of the prophets will just be of the chairs, no prophet sitting in them. Transcript Cinematic ''{a slipspace rupture in space, the Covenant Assault Carrier comes out, followed by some debris and In Amber Clad} {interior of In Amber Clad} Commander Keyes: ' "Report!" '''Crewman 1: "Both engine cores have spun to zero. We're drifting." Crewman 2: "Archer pods are cold. I'll need to re-key the system." Commander Keyes: "Do it, and find out where we are." {pan over ODST pods} Commander Keyes (radio): "Sorry for the quick jump, Sergeant. You're in one piece?" {Johnson's in a pod, he smokes a cigar} Sergeant Johnson: "I'm good. Chief?" {shot of MC in another pod} Cortana: "We're fine." {on the bridge} Crewman 1: "Ma'am, there's an object. Coming into view now." Commander Keyes: "Cortana, what exactly am I looking at?" {In Amber Clad heads toward Delta Halo} Cortana: "That is another Halo." {Johnson chokes} Sergeant Johnson: "Say what?!" Commander Keyes: "So this is what my father found..." {gazes at Halo} "I thought Halo was some sort of superweapon." Cortana: "It is. If activated, this ring will cause destruction on a galactic scale." {in the pod, MC looks at Halo on his viewscreen} Commander Keyes: "I want all the information you've got on the first Halo. Schematics, topagraphy, whatever. I don't care if I have the clearance or not." Cortana: "Yes, ma'am." Commander Keyes: "Where's our target?" Crewman 2: "The enemy has stopped above the ring, ma'am. We're going to pass right over it." Commander Keyes: "Perfect. Given what we know of this ring, it's even more important that we capture the Prophet of Regret. Find out why he came to Earth, why he came here. Chief, take first platoon. Hard drop, secure a landing zone. Sergeant, load up two flights of Pelicans and follow them in." Sergeant Johnson: "Aye aye, ma'am." {Johnson exits his pod} Commander Keyes: "Until I can move and fight I'm going to keep a low profile. Once you leave the ship, you're on your own." {Johnson pounds MC's pod, MC pounds back} Master Chief: "Understood." Crewman 2: "Over the target in five..." Cortana: "Hang on to your helmet!" {the pods drop, they helljump to Halo} Cortana: {as the parachute deploys} "Mind the bump." {On Halo, a Grunt and a Jackal notice the pods. The Jackal flicks his wrist, and his shield snaps on. The Grunt boards a Shade and shoots at them, soon another Shade starts firing. The pods land, MC comes out of one} Cortana: "Could we possibly make any more noise?!" {MC picks up a rocket launcher} "Oh, I guess so." Gameplay {they come under fire of the Shades} ODST: "Sir, we need to neutralize those turrets!" ODST Sergeant: "Clear this LZ! The Pelicans are right behind us!" {MC takes out all Covenant in the area} Cortana (radio): "Artillery disabled, Sergeant. Landing zone secure... for the moment." Johnson: "I hear ya. Starting our approach. Hang tight." Cortana: "Easier said than done. Inbound Phantoms, Chief." {Phantoms drop off troops. MC kills them} Cortana: "Here comes our ride." {Pelican arrives, dropping off 2 ODSTs and a Warthog} Sergeant Johnson: "I got a good view comin' in. There's a big building in the middle of this island's lake." Cortana: "I saw it too. It looks like a temple. If I were a megalomaniac, and I'm not... that's where I'd be." {Pelican drops Warthog} ODST Sergeant: "Saddle up! We're movin' out!" ODST: {gazing at scenery} "It looks like a postcard... Dear Sarge, kicking ass in outer space. Wish you were here." Sergeant Johnson (radio): "I heard that! Jackass..." {Later, you come across a bridge held by the Covenant} Cortana: "The Covenant have control of the bridge ahead. There going to try to bottle us up on this side of the gorge. The controls to extend the bridge should be in this structure." ODST:'' "Look out Chief, Wraiths on the far side!" {After extending the bridge} '''ODST or Cortana: "Good, the bridge is down. Now about those Wraiths.." Seargent Johnson (over radio): "Roger that. Armor's on the way." {Another Pelican approches, carrying a Scorpian tank} {If you choose to go on foot, Warthog, or Ghost} Cortana: "What? You don't want the tank? Fine, we'll leave it for the others." {You pass through a mutitude of Forerunner ruins} ODST: "Careful. We're coming up to another structure." {During the attack on the structure} ODST: "We got a Pelican coming in! Let's clear an LZ!" {After the Pelican drops some weapons, more Covenant arrive} ODST: "They're all pouring out of the middle! Let's get in there." {Once the outside is clear} Cortana: "The Covenant are holed up in the middle of this structure. We need to clear them out." {As you progress into the building, you come across a hologram of the Prophet of Regret} Regret: "In a gesture of peace and reconcilliation, the Prophets promised to find the means of the Forerunner's transcendence, and to share this knowledge with the Elites. The Elites promised to defend the Prophets as they searched. A simple arrangement, that has become our binding Covenant!" Cortana: "Transcendence, huh? More like mass-suicide." {Later, you find more Covenant near a waterfall flowing into a creek} Cortana: "We always meet in such nice places." At one point, when your Marines are progressing down the fall, they will scream, but aren't hurt. If you're lucky, you can hear them do the Howard Dean scream! Seriously it's hilarious, but only if you know what to listen for. {After that, you reach a massive temple} Cortana: "Good, still no word about In Amber Clad on the Covenant battle net. It's odd, the Covenant knew we made landfall, but they don't seem to consider us a very serious threat. Boy, are they in for a big surprise." {As you enter the temple, you find two Elites in strange armor, standing next to another Regret hologram} Normal Walkthrough As you start run forward and switch to your Rocket Launcher. Take out that Shade, then switch to the SMG and burn the three Grunts coming for you. Pick up one of their Plasma Pistols, turn to your left, and unleash an Overcharge shot at the two Jackals, then spray them with your SMG. Switch to your Rocket Launcher and take out the other turret. Grab a fresh Plasma pistol. When the music starts two Elites, two Jackals, and about 6 Grunts are going to come out of those ruins. Feed them a Frag Grenade to knock out the Grunts and Jackals, then use your Plasma pistol/SMG combo to take care of the Elites. Next, go up the side stairs on your right and wipe out the two Elites and the single Jackal Sniper that are on the ledge. After all foes are dead and you hear teh Sarge say thyre starting their aproach, go and ditch your SMG for the BR. When the Phantom comes, use your Rocket Launcher to take out two of its turrets.When the Grunts and Jackals come down, get to the ground level and toss them a Frag Grenade, then use the BR to take care of the stragglers once there in get out go to the passenger side and get the marine out give him your rocket launcher. get back into the drivers seat wait for the marine to get in. then drive to the right of the ruin through pathway as you come out ignore the snipers and turn right (admiring the view along the way). drive into the next area then do a couple of circuits so your passenger and gunner can kill all the ghosts. then drive to the building and enter through the back way. throw 'nades in the inner doorway to kill the 3 grunts 1 jackal and 1 elite in there. then activate the bridge. if you have no marines you can also jack a wraith. go out then get into your warthog wait until the bridge is down then drive across it and turn right through a tunnel speed through it and turn left near a waterfall. drive up the small incline and then turn left into another tunnel. speed up the ramp then turn left and then turn right in the room with pillars. drive into the clearing and jump straight off the edge then drive straight into another tunnel. turn right and go down the ramp then turn left and go down the next ramp then turn left. drive towards the clearing and turn right then turn left go up the small ramp. then turn left and go up the ramp. get out turn around the corner and kill the 4 elites 8-10 grunts and 4 jackals who are guarding the interior of the ruin. then procede inside kill the 6 grunts and 2 elites defending the enterence. then kill the jackals that drop down. go up the ramp on the wall near the left side end kill 2 more elites go left through a ruined cave like exit and kill the 3 grunts and 2 jackals that come out. go left towards the sound of a waterfall melee the jackal in the back and grab his beam rifle use it to kill the 7 jackal snipers down there. then drop down kill the 2 waves of drones that attack and advance to the opposite side of the cavern. Be sure to grab the energy sword in the river and empty it to activate the infinite sword glitch in Regret there are 2 elites guarding the exit kill them and go through the cave like corridor. when you come out (admiring the view again) grab some weapons from the big stash and run down the ramp. enter the two doors and kill the 4 honour guard elites guarding regrets hologram. after there dead a cut-scene starts finishing the level delta halo. Weapons Caches *A hidden sniper cache is at the end of the level before you go into the building with the Elite Honor Guards. In the small clearing where there is several pods of ammo you should see a colapsed doorway. Grenade jump on that and turn left. You should find a dead ODST hidden in the bushes. *There is also another one at the beginning. In the first area, with the turret on a hill, and a two-story structure. Go to the top level. you can either go through the inside and up the ramp, or on the ramp on the outside. To the right of the room you are in, there is a ledge, there is an area you can walk on. Go there, then turn around 180 degrees. You should see the roof of the room you were in above you. Jump on top, using a crouch jump or grenade jump. To your right, you should see the area where the combat is (or was) taking place. Walk forward a little, and turn toward your left. You should see a dead ODST, with a rocket launcher and ammo next to him. Mystery gate You will need a sputnik Skull It is a switch in the air I've seen it before but haven't got to it You'll know when you watch the video "http://www.youtube.com/v/Yjx6eP661mc/ Category:Halo 2 Campaign